In Shallow Seas We Sail
by Dylissia Jane
Summary: " No, I don't think I will Lisbon, you seemed very ashamed about having a natural - well basic human desire "


In Shallow Seas We Sail.

Disclaimer - I do not own these characters - In Shallow Seas We Sail is a song performed by Emery.

Authors Note - Um First Mentalist fic, so forgive me if it's not keeping in tone with the show. But um. Yeah. Ahaha Please R & R and don't be afraid to shoot ideas at me i love it and am always looking for a project :-) Inspired by the oh so amazing Emery - In shallow seas we sail hence the title. Don't own either. Just sounds kinda PJ - I hope you enjoy! [ This is intended as a one shot ]

.com/#!/Kileyizzle

.com/

/#!/Dylissiajane

.com/

Teresa Lisbon smooshed her head against the cool table top of her desk as she gritted her teeth in frustration. Her once dream job had become the Patrick Jane circus. She shuffled the papers around on her desk, not entirely sure of where to start. Complaint after complaint had somehow found it's way into her IN tray. She tapped her pen against her teeth biting the lid in frustration spying her empty coffee mug. She pushed the chair out from under the desk, stalking her way into the kitchen - Mug in hand, craving a cookie to diminish her angst. She loved her job - She just didn't realize that she had been hired as a janitor to clean up after Mister Patrick Jane. Refilling the kettle, she flicked it setting her weight on a chair rocking back and forth massaging her temples. She listened to the water bubble - her anger dissipating as she waited.

Everyone had long gone home. Except - and she knew it was him. Because this had become the routine. Jane does something. He attempts to heal the open wounds by bringing gifts of food - Or with a cheeky smile, or interpersonal rant that would often backfire resulting in a heated glare and silence. Yet here he was. In his vest, his jacket in hand, a plate and cookie in the other. He wore a smile. Like he knew she was pissed, but refused to acknowledge it. He simply laid his jacket on the back of the vacant chair opposite her. He watched her carefully using both hands to place the cookie in front of her gently. She stared at it for a while before exhaling loudly, looking up at him.

" You know you can't always fix everything with food Jane " She muttered, grabbing hold of the cookie taking a bite before plunking it back on the plate. " I don't like oatmeal "

" Well that's good then " He smiled, grabbing the cookie from her grasp taking a bite.

" Hey " She rebutted her eyebrows knitting together - Patrick smiled holding up another bag, stating choc chip. She grabbed hold of the bag muttering thanks as he got up to make tea. He made her coffee for her two sugars and a little bit of milk - Warning her that it was hot before he placed it on the table.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Just staring at each other. Him knowing how far he'd pushed the boundaries, she wondering how much more she could take. He sipped his tea watching her carefully, her eyes usually bright with slight euphoria, tainted and kind of hollowed out. He felt guilty for that. He invested so much time and energy into his revenge he forgot about the impact it had on those closest to him. She looked tired, so weary. He placed his cup of tea on the table, his eyes examining his hands carefully. He was never overly great at this.

He reached out to her hands that were clutching her coffee mug tightly, he knew she was holding it tightly because her knuckles had turned white, he also knew she was about to start tearing up - Her shoulders were slumped, her lip was being chewed at by her teeth, her breathing pattern had changed from relaxed to that hitched, uneven pattern - She had began to swallow a lot more, like she was gasping for air. With his hands he guided her to gently place the cup on the stable girth of the table between, he leaned across the table smiling gently.

" Lisbon ? "

She already knew he what he was asking. What's wrong. What's going on. She didn't even know why he bothered asking her. Her consultant knew her inner turmoil just by catching a glimpse of her eyes. The silence endured for a few minutes, until he - Of course he has to do this. He gets down on his knees in front of her, holding onto her hands still. Smiling that damn smile. His eyes smiling at her as if that's supposed to sooth the confliction of emotions that have been rattling around in the hollow part of her chest for months. She pulls her hands out of his grasp grabbing the near empty coffee cup putting it in the dishwasher, stalking back to her office, the cookie abandoned on the counter top.

He looks at it for a while. Trying to decide just how many more boundaries he can break.

She's hunched over her desk, continuing to work through the mountain of paper work, he assumes half it is complaints to do with him. She senses him standing in the door way now. He strolls in, hands delved in his pockets, his weight shifting from foot to foot. The weight distributed unevenly, tension clung in the air. " Your upset because you think I don't appreciate what you do for me " He stated sitting on the couch, his elbows propped on his knees, his lips pursed together in a tight line, his eyebrows raised slightly as he let the statement be clarified by her silence.

The pen being thrown in his direction is a general indicator. He exhales loudly, as she comes out from behind her desk to reclaim it. He picks it up before her clutching to it like a tiny baton. " Why do you only have one pen in your office Lisbon ? " He ponders out loud. She growls in response, snatching for it, he holds it above her head just out of reach. She pinches him. He laughs and lifts it higher.

" Must you always be a child " She barks impatiently.

" Must you always attempt to be a closed book ? " He shot back mocking her tone.

" Jane " She pauses, counting to 10 in her mind before she continues " Can I please have my pen back, I have a lot of work I need to get done "

He hands her the pen, clutching at her other hand as she turns away. " I see you Teresa " He pulls her to him.

" What are you... "

" I see you, I know you don't want me to - But I do " He leans back, establishing eye contact his hand clutching hers gently. " I annoy you because of that - "

She shrugged, she was so tired - She could feel the emotions bubbling - She exhaled sharply, attempting to pull her hand away.

" You can't hide things from me, I see the hurt, the anger, the frustration... The lust "

He felt her tense under that last word. Saw the blood rush to her cheeks, as she stood shocked from the L word being lumped in there. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes transfixed by her lips, that were tripping over words to explain or rebut what he had brought into the conversation. He stood there for a while, his forehead flush with hers - He could smell her perfume, see her lashes nearly feel them against the contours of his own skin. He could feel her breath puff against his lips, could feel how warm it is. He sees her eyes darken, her defenses drop - He places his hand on her cheek, traces her cheek bones with her his finger tips. He smiles. As she stammers one question.

" You knew ? "

He nods, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. " I thought you would of assumed that when I said I was intrigued "

Her eyes dart everywhere but his, looking for some kind of way out. She couldn't stand being this close to him, this man that had turned her life upside down, with his charming nature and quick banter. She clenched her teeth together tightly. Her hand resting on his chest, She pushed him. She felt his hand drop hers, heard it connect with her leg. He shrugged shaking his head. She missed the warmth of his breath against her lips, his skin flush against hers, her fingers collected the last remaining warmth as she walked towards her desk pen in hand.

" Your tired, but your not denying it "

He nodded, his hands delving into his pockets " I do appreciate what you do for me "

" That makes everything better than " She sighed rearranging piles.

" No it doesn't - There's an elephant in the room "

" No there isn't "

" Don't be upset, I am - after all. A very beautiful man " He admired his reflection in the window.

" Shut up "

" No, I don't think I will Lisbon, you seemed very ashamed about having a natural - well basic human desire "

" Jane " she barked slamming her hands open on her desk. " Can you please. for the love of all things holy - leave it. alone. "

" Okay. I will "

He retorted, walking towards the open door.

" There's no shame in feeling guilty, for having... those feelings Lisbon " He concluded. " There is shame though - for not acting on it because you think I'm broken or damaged. That's something to feel guilty about"

[ Le Fin? I dunno ]


End file.
